1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a volume control technique, and more particularly to a volume control device and a method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the digital epoch coming, consumers pay more and more attention on the audio and video function of a notebook. Most of the present notebooks control volume by using a software manner, which is not convenient to a user.
Thus, some notebooks utilize variable resistors to control volume. However, such an analog volume control manner has no relation with the software manner. As a result, a user has to control the variable resistor and the software interface simultaneously to set volume at a maximum level.
Moreover, the variable resistor has the rotation time limit or the rotation range limit. Thus, it is not convenient for user to use the variable resistor which may easily have a breakdown caused by error contact in long term usage.